The invention relates to a system and method for regulating a brake pressure for the brakes of a vehicle.
A method of this kind is known for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,897. In the brake system shown there, both anti-skid control and traction control can be accomplished. The master brake cylinder piston cooperates directly with the pedal or piston rod acted upon by the brake pedal, and a device for regulating the servo or power braking force is provided between the brake pedal and the master brake cylinder piston.
In these known methods and brake systems, it has proved to be disadvantageous that the pressure upon the master brake cylinder piston is effected solely by the piston rod. Particularly when a servo or power brake booster is also incorporated between the pedal and the master brake cylinder piston, then in the event that the brake booster should fail, markedly increased pedal pressure must be exerted to attain the same braking action.